Hunting the Grim Victory
by dougaude
Summary: War has come to the world of Remnant. As several factions prepare for the Second Great War, another artifact is discovered and even Grimm himself has no idea how it works. The third part in the Hunting the Grim saga. (Delayed until further notice)
1. Home Weird Home

**Chapter 1: Home Weird Home**

December 12th, 1299

 _11:50 PM_

Yang sat in the most comfortable chair she currently owned. It was nearing midnight, but since this time of night was especially popular with the pub below Yang was wide-awake. The Huntress rarely slept anymore, mainly because of a note she had gotten the day before. It sat in its opened envelope currently resting on the one-legged short but round table next to the chair Yang was currently occupying.

The chair in question was an armchair, and a rather comfortable one at that. Weiss was currently sitting in a corner, fiddling with something. Yang's mood caused her to not really care what the Heiress was currently doing. But the Huntress decided to ask anyway mainly out of shear boredom, "Hey ice queen!"

Weiss gave a bit of an angry snarl then turned around in her wooden chair to face Yang, "What?" She snapped irritably, a noticeable scowl present on her face.

"Whoa, why the sudden hostility?" Yang asked in surprise. It wasn't as if the nickname had set the heiress off, they were past that pettiness – or at least Yang thought they were. "I'm just curious as to what's keeping you, oh so intensely interesting in keeping to that corner."

This earned a sigh of apology from Weiss, and Yang knew those didn't come very often if at all. "I miss Ruby, I mean where the hell is she?" The question was framed almost like a demand. And now that Yang thought about it, she too wanted to know where Ruby was.

"Great question maybe if we turned on the TV the news anchor might tell us," Yang said.

"And why would Ruby still be on the news?" Weiss asked clearly acting oblivious to what had transpired a few months ago.

"Haven't you noticed something is off? Why haven't we been called to go back to school, hmmm?"

"Well," Weiss answered, "that's easy. Ozpin wants to start a war, good heavens as to why though."

"It had something to do with…"

"Ah stop right there!" Weiss said cutting Yang off with a raised hand. "I know for a fact that if you're going to be a soldier in a war, it's best not to concentrate too much on why the war came about in the first place."

"But when is school going to start up again?" Yang asked, still curious. "And when is Ruby going to come back? They know she's innocent, right?"

"Good questions … it is a bit odd that Ozpin hasn't started school again. Although I have heard that Beacon has been rebuilt," Weiss said.

"What about this?" Yang proposed. "Let's listen to the midnight news and see if we can't gather anything from that?"

Yang turned toward the flat screen TV propped up against one wall and turned it on with a push of the remote.

December 13th, 1299

 _12:15 AM_

After the weather and other such menial but somehow still important things the news anchor appeared and started off three news stories that neither of the two Huntresses had expected.

"Hello all, and welcome to the hour of midnight news. I'm your news anchor here to bring you, three top-of-the-line stories. The first being that Beacon will no longer be an academy for learning, but a training facility. With the multiple brewing tensions snapping across the continents, and very strange and disturbing supernatural events resulting in many deaths, the headmaster of Beacon Ozpin is clearly expecting a war. All 4th and 3rd year students this year and the next will be automatically drafted into the Beacon Regiment. Training will begin almost immediately after the former students turned new soldiers will arrive in the boot camp so to speak. I have been told however that the boot camp is a lie, and most of the students will be sent of their first field mission. In other words as soon as Ozpin begins gathering 4th and 3rd year 'students' who would have originally attended Beacon, the war will have officially begun.

"The second news story I bring to you is concerning the strange supernatural occurrences originating from the continent Suthix. It has been reported that the continent has been ravaged and many of the councilmen are dead. It is unknown at the moment as to what officially caused this incident, but it seams a side to the war has begun its move. So far the southern continent of Suthix is shrouded in deep mystery, no reports have come from there up to Vale so there's no way of telling what has transpired there.

"In a semi related news story a maximum security prison in Northern Vale has opened up its doors for one such inmate – and a particularly unusual one at that. Surprisingly enough protests have been going on near the prison. Fueled and encouraged by the Northern Vale College the protests have been going on for almost two months now. The prison has decided, for whatever reason to release this prisoner. Hold on … I've just gotten word that Ruby Rose, the infamous Huntress still in training, is the prisoner being released. It is believed that Ruby Rose has been linked to a mass murder in central Vale city, as well as being a known girlfriend of the legendary Heiress Weiss Schnee. At the moment it seems that Ruby Rose is receiving a lot of celebrity like attention. Hold on another moment … yes! It has been confirmed ladies and gentleman Ruby has agreed to address the general public of Vale continent!"

Yang and Weiss leaned forward eagerly, not knowing what to expect since they hadn't seen their friend in months. After a moment the screen cut to a wide shot of the southern face of Northern Vale maximum-security prison. The camera zoomed in and focused on a lone figure standing in front of a microphone affixed atop a podium. It was then that Yang and Weiss realized that Ruby was standing in a city square, standing where the mayor of Northern Vale would normally speak.

Ruby began softly but gradually raised her voice until she was almost shouting, "I first would like to address the Faunus of the world, or whomever is watching this. When will you realize that whatever peace you have right now is at stake? Something is wrong, very wrong indeed. Don't bother going over to the White Fang, they will just tell you lies and convince you to help steal more Dust or whatever despicable plan they have in store. Do you know what I say to you? Come to me, and I'll tell you the truth – even now I'll say what most others wont. War is here! The second Great War in fact that has ever happened to the world of Remnant, and there is more than one side. In one corner you have Ozpin with his trained soldiers ready to fight and obey every word he says as if it was law. Do you want that? To the south you have a very dangerous individual making his way to the middle of Vale. Grimm wants to find the already open Rift and open it wider allowing for a massive army of Grim creatures to come pouring into the world. Will you fall pray to this evil? NO! Join me and shed the oppression, find your inner strength and come help me fortify the northern mountains of Vale. Food shelter freedom and the agency to fight for what you believe in. Will you join me?"

Suddenly the screen cut back to the news anchor, which said in a hustle, "I've been told by anonymous sources that already the White Fang's ranks are depleting of Faunus. Also it seems that the cities of all the continents as well have begun to move en mass, especially from the continent Suthix where the majority of the Faunus population resides."

The news ended after that. Yang and Weiss were left with a blank screen and they stared at it until it turned to static.


	2. Congregation En Mass

**Chapter 2: Congregation En Masse**

December 15th, 1299

 _10:30 AM_

Ruby sat in front of the podium her back propped up against it. The speaking station had been constructed in front of a very large gathering area, and it had almost filled up with Faunus. It was fascinating for Ruby – since she obviously had a fetish for Faunus – to watch the many different types mingling about. The turnout had been much more than Ruby had ever expected.

Two very mature looking rabbit Faunus walked up to Ruby both dressed in black combat boots and a semi military style outfit. The red haired one asked, "Excuse me, we were just wondering … are you aware?"

Ruby smiled an almost seductress smile and said, "Aware of what, sweetheart?"

The Rabbit Faunus gulped nervously and tried again, "Are you aware of just how many of us are here to join your cause?"

"No," Ruby said honestly. "And I would like to know, would either of you care to tell me?"

"Well since you have been known to treat Faunus fairly, I guess I can tell you…" She began.

"What about you?" Ruby asked turning her full attention to the blond haired rabbit Faunus. Ruby leaned her body consensually toward the blond haired Faunus and spoke much more softly than necessary, "Why can't you tell me?"

"Almost 10 million have pledged to your cause madam," The blonde rabbit Faunus said, revealing her accent to be thick – and in Ruby's opinion quite sexy. This surprised Ruby, and the feelings that followed the surprise made Ruby wonder if Weiss was the only one.

"Well I'll say that's quite a lot. What are your names?" Ruby asked both the Faunus.

"My name is Bell," Answered the blond haired one. She gestured to the ginger next to her and said, "And this is my friend Amelia."

"Nice to meet you Bell, Amelia," Ruby said nodding to both of them. "Do you realize that there is a very real possibility that there is a war? Happening right now?"

"I've heard," Bell said smiling faintly as she stared at Ruby. "How large will this war be … might I ask?"

"You may," Ruby responded not paying any attention to Amelia. The Faunus eventually got the hint and steeped back away from Ruby and Bell, giving them some privacy to converse.

"How big is it?" Bell asked again.

"It will be proportional to the first Great War, as far as I can tell," Ruby answered.

"Interesting. And what are the sides? Or factions I should say," Bell said.

"Well there's me and the Bloody Rubies, my 'faction' so to speak."

"Bloody Rubies? Sounds dangerous, how about we change it to just … The Rubies?"

Ruby thought about this for a moment then answered, "Yes, I like that idea. It'll make for a more peaceful sounding faction."

"Will there be peace, in the coming years?" Bell asked. "If this is the Second Great War, then if we're a faction won't we be attacked?"

"I suppose you're right," Ruby said, then had an idea. "Say you're quite brilliant, what say you to being my lutenient. Right hand woman perhaps?"

"I'd immediately jump at the offer, but I have a concern," Bell said hesitantly.

"Go on…" Ruby prompted.

Bell's next words came in a bit of a rush, but then again speaking to someone as complicated as Ruby would be nerve-racking, "Before coming to you, I inquired up at the prison about you … will you … you know?"

Ruby chuckled but then became serious. "I know what you mean. And my question is, are you asking for it?' Ruby said.

"Am I?"

"I don't know you tell me. Are you? Or more importantly, do you want it?" Ruby started to grow warm and the familiar addictive feelings returned in a rush. She could almost feel Bell's response, and the savored the low tone in the Faunus's voice.

"Yes, ever since I came here I've wanted it," It didn't escape Ruby's notice that Bell was inching closer to her the more she spoke. It also didn't escape Ruby's notice that Bell was much older than she was, but still just as beautiful.

"Well if you've wanted it ever since you came, why haven't you contacted my earlier?" Ruby demanded. "If you're going to be my lutenient then you'll need to not keep anything from me, including personal feelings."

"Well…" Bell said shifting her glance nervously over her right shoulder. Ruby looked and saw that Amelia was watching them; she hadn't reacted so Ruby knew she was out of earshot.

"Her? What's wrong with your friend?" Ruby asked.

"She's jealous," Bell answered simply, but that wasn't good enough.

"Why? Of what, and whom?" Ruby said.

"She's jealous because I told her of my desire. And she doesn't have that, also she's jealous of you."

"Why would Amelia be jealous of me? I'm not a Faunus."

"No, but you're the greatest lover of Faunus that has ever walked the soil of Remnant. News has spread from the prison of a red cloak wearing female that has beaded upwards of 10 thousand different Faunus, and left every one of them satisfied," Bell said with respected awe. She started trembling and Ruby could definitely tell her reputation had preceded her.

"I can see how such an accomplishment could be admired, but jealousy?" Ruby was confused. "Why would Amelia be jealous of me? She plenty pretty enough … or has she had trouble with love making lately?"

"More than that actually, it gets a bit complicated from here on out," Bell warned.

"Go on, I'm interested."

"Alright then," Bell said sitting down opposite Ruby keeping her back straight, she folded her hands in her lap and began to speak. "She's … well a whore. And it's her job to essentially do what you've mastered."

"Well for one thing, I don't ask for money," Ruby allowed a brief embarrassed chuckle. "But then again the things I do go way beyond money."

"And there it is!" Bell said. "She's not necessarily jealous of those you've had sex with, it's how you do it and what you do that she's jealous of. As far as I know you're the only one who's managed to satisfy so many … and she wants that."

"Is it for the money?" Ruby asked genuinely curious.

Bell snorted, "Oh good god no. She's got more money than she knows what to do with – I help manage some."

"Oh so you have experience being a treasurer?" Ruby said in surprise. "That's wonderful news."

"Yeah," Bell said blushing at the compliment. "Any way back to Amelia. She doesn't necessarily want the money, it's the experience."

"I'm curious," Ruby said not know what the answer would be. "Why did Amelia become a whore in the first place? And what about you, what's your story?"

Ruby finally looked and noticed that Bell's rabbit ears were long straight and were currently sticking straight up – not to mention they were white with plenty of natural red streaks. Ruby mentioned this and caused Bell to blush yet again. "Amelia became a whore because she didn't want to choose the life her parents were forcing her into. Depriving she called it when I first met her. So she took up whoring. At first it was just a hobby, but as the whole in her life grew – as each family member shunned her – she made it her life's work of … well you get the idea."

"And what about you?' Ruby said stuttering slightly since Bell scooted so close that their knees were pressed against each other. Ruby nearly yelped in surprise when she felt to very warm hands pressed to the inside of her thighs.

A rough low voice said near Ruby's lips, "I have a problem with authority, they wont let me in their pants. But you …" Bell slipped a hand up Ruby's skirt and rubbed her vagina through Ruby's underwear. "I have a feeling will be easier than most." All the while Bell stared deep into Ruby's storm cloud eyes.


	3. Blake and Karael

**Chapter 3: Blake and Karael**

December 16th, 1299

 _7:45 AM_

Blake stood in the darkened alleyway watching with dismay as the last tendrils of shadow disappeared from the city streets. Soon Blake would have to walk out in the open, no longer sticking to the shadows. It seemed the days were getting warmer and definitely brighter – which Blake didn't like one bit.

"You look glum," Karael said.

"Yeah, that's only because I can't walk out in the open like you can," Blake said solemnly. She looked to her right at the angel that stood next to her. This wasn't a fallen angel – oh no – this was a genuine good angel … to Blake at least. The Faunus Huntress reminded herself that at one point Karael had been a black angel among the forces of Grimm's hidden army. Several months ago, about 20 days before the 1st of May, Blake and Ruby had encountered the Primary Rift. Through this anomaly they had discovered the true barrier separating the massive forces of Grim and the somewhat peaceful land of Remnant. The more Blake thought about it the more she realized just how calm things actually were. Over all the time Blake had been alive she had thought things had been bad, what with the Grim infesting the forests.

Now however since she had seen the massive numbers of Grim and Great Grim plus the numerous phalanxes of black angels, Blake knew that the years leading up to discovering the Primary Rift would be peaceful compared to the ones to come. Karael twitched suddenly and said in a low voice, "Did you hear that … there it is again, listen."

Blake listened and she heard it. "Shit! Why now? I haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"Sometimes your enemies do not wait for you to feed. Blake, we need to go!" Karael said.

"We?" Blake asked suddenly confused. "We don't need to leave. With my Void armor I'm more than a match for these assholes! And you're a fucking angel, what do they have against that?"

"First of all, breathe and calm down," Karael said and when Blake had taken two deep breaths she continued. "It is true that we two are formidable. But also we are both being hunted by our own kind. Me by the fallen and black angels, and you by humans – who by all rights you are somewhat related to."

"But what are we going to do?" Blake asked desperately. "We can't just keep running like this, we'll get tired, they'll catch us off guard, and they'll get us eventually! I haven't slept in almost three days, I don't know how much longer I can go on!"

"Okay, you are right but where will we go? Where is hidden enough that we may escape our pursuers?" Karael asked.

Blake thought for a moment and hesitated to answer. "Weiss and Yang's place!" Blake suddenly blurted out when she saw the mob approaching their alleyway from across the currently deserted main road, coming from another adjacent alleyway on the other side of the thoroughfare. "We'll go there!"

"Is it hidden?" Karael asked eyeing the mob suspiciously – who had stopped on the other side of the road to deliberate.

"Yes, you almost can't find it if you don't know where to look. It's safe, mainly because it's –," Blake was cut off when Karael put a hand to her lips briefly.

"We must escape now, post haste. If this place is as hidden as you say we may be able to use it in order to remain hidden for perhaps a few days at the most."

"But what then?" Blake whispered.

Karael answered back hurriedly since 3 of the mob members – heavily armed with clubs and police shock batons – were crossing the street, "We will decide when that bridge comes, but we must move now!"

Blake turned on the spot, her Void armor suddenly visible on her person and rippling with shadow. Karael snapped both fingers near her closed eyelids and they were both transported by a blinding flash of shadow and light. The bombardment of such two opposites blinded and stunned the 3 mob members who fell down in the middle of the street.

Suddenly Blake and Karael were standing in another shady alleyway across the street from the bar in which Yang and Weiss's room was situated on top of. "What's happened?" Blake said. "The whole place looks like it's … just been abandoned. I have to go in there."

"No do not!" Karael hissed and bound Blake in the encirclement of her arms, pinning Blake's arms to her side. "You must not go inside, the place is currently occupied by a creature most foul!"

"What?!" Blake almost shouted in alarm. "I have to go in there, Weiss and Yang are in trouble!"

"You, must not go in there. I can clearly see the bartender has been possessed by a very foul entity. And it is not safe inside the bar," Karael said keeping her voice very low.

"But what about above the bar?"

"Aw … now I see. Your friends are still there safe and fast asleep. They are not yet aware what awaits them downstairs."

"What does await downstairs? Who's possessing the bartender?"

Karael said in a solemn tone, "It is called clairvoyant projection. Somehow Grimm has learned the technique and has sent a portion of himself to occupy the bartender."

"Why would Grimm do this?" Blake asked dreading the answer.

"Simple," Karael said. "To murder two of the most likely people who stand a chance against him. A fighter that only gets stronger the more she suffers, and one Heiress to the most powerful and technologically advanced human company in the known history of Remnant."

"Wait a minute, hold on," Blake said. "If Yang and Weiss are two of the people most likely to stop Grimm, then why does he think he stands a chance against them?"

"Because of the element of surprise," Karael said in response. "Although I imagine because we now have the better element of surprise things will swing in our favor. Assuming that we want to save Yang and Weiss?"

"Oh yes we do," Blake said with conviction. "We need them to live, at the very least so they can participate in the coming war."

"Do you really believe there will be a coming war?" Karael asked.

"I know it for a fact," Blake said. "Look Grimm is obviously making serious moves. And you heard on the news, Ozpin has changed Beacon into a training facility. He's breeding the perfect army, and for what? War!"

"I think you are forgetting something," Karael said. "You do remember the other incident reported in the news?"

"Which incident?" Blake asked. "There were almost too many to count."

"The one where Ruby Rose was released from her maximum security prison?" Karael said shocking Blake back into reality. "She has already amassed the biggest force in this war, 20 and a half million Faunus have gathered by her side and are already fortifying the mountains of Northern Vale. There is literally no way any of the other actions taken by anyone in this war can even hope to hold a flicker of flame to the inferno that Ruby now has at her fingertips. Faunus by themselves are very powerful, and under Ruby's direction they will almost assuredly become invincible as a whole."

"How?" Blake asked.

"Think about it, Blake," Karael said trying to make her Faunus companion understand. "20 and a half million of the most naturally biologically advanced beings on Remnant gathered in one place all holding to the word of one person like a religion. They are all – every single one of them – calling themselves the Rubies. Think of the sheer power Ruby could control if she convinced even a small quarter of their numbers to take up the art of Dust manipulation. I fear that if Ruby does not decide which side she is on, she may very well wipe us all out – Grim and others alike."


	4. New Soldiers

**Chapter 4: New Soldiers**

December 20th, 1299

 _9:00 PM_

"Welcome one and all to your first briefing meeting!" Ozpin announced his voice reverberating throughout the vast meeting hall. About half the Humans and Faunus gathered were 3rd and 4th year students at Beacon. "Some of you may think that today will be your first combat assignment … this idea while romantic is unbelievably stupid. Not only are the grim forces looking for even more opportunities to kill, so are the White Fang, and Grimm himself. Any questions before I move forward?"

"What about the Rubies?" Someone near the center called out.

Ozpin got a contemplative look on his face, and then held up a hand to forestall any more questions – for the moment at least. "I am aware of them. I am also aware of the sheer size of that force. However, I do believe that at the moment no one has moved against them so they won't move against us," Ozpin said. "Yes?"

"What type of training will we receive?" A man asked, not a 3rd or 4th student, but a military soldier here to assist with the war effort. "And another question, how did this war even get started?"

"Two very good questions, I'll answer the first. But after that I'm afraid I must depart. Goodwitch will answer your second question," Ozpin said clearing his throat briefly. "The type of training you will receive will be more suited to the types of situations you will face. Namely death, constant and ever present; therefore the vast majority of your training will be on how to deal with death while ultimately teaching you how to go beyond simply mastery of whatever weapon you wield."

After that Ozpin coughed a few times then walked off the stage. Goodwitch – dressed surprisingly appropriate to the situation in a general's uniform – walked on stage and stood in front of the voice amplifier.

"I'll make this short. This war started initially because of one individual. Grimm. Now it has escalated and culminated into something much more, mainly because of a whole bunch of other events and individuals."

"Why did Ozpin have to leave?"

"Headmaster Ozpin is currently sick and will be indisposed for the rest of December. Hopefully he will be well enough by January to lead you all into battle."

"Battle? We'll be fighting right away?" Blake asked, finally speaking up from three rows back from where Goodwitch stood.

Goodwitch stood there looking around and when she finally saw Blake she smiled. The smile was cold however, and somehow unforgiving. "Oh don't worry, you all won't be battling right away. Skirmishes mostly meant to test the opposing army's mettle."

"Can you tell us more about that?" Blake spoke up again, somehow taking over the discussion.

It was 4 days since she and Karael had stealthily rescued Weiss and Yang – who were currently near the back of the meeting hall, listening in but not participating – from the Grimm possessed bartender.

"Last question, then you must all mentally prepare yourselves for the up and coming events," Goodwitch said with finality. "This is, and make to mistake about it, the Second Great War. The hottest tensions come from the Faunus believing their mistreatment has gone too far with some of the White Fang's most recent activities.

"If it weren't for the First Great War then this war would simply be the war against Grimm. As you all may or may not know the discovery of a supernatural rift in the heart of Vale was inevitable. Inside this rift Grimm has his vast army, but they are locked away. He seeks to remedy that however. This spells grave news for all sides … except for maybe the Rubies. So far they seem untouchable. As for peaceful, well, I highly doubt that. One of the primary causes for this war was the mistreatment of their race. So who's to blame for causing the Second Great War? Grimm … or us?"

December 21st, 1299

 _1:45 AM_

"My dear god it's too early," Goodwitch groaned and got an agreeing harrumph from Ozpin. "Why didn't we go to bed?"

"You mean besides the sex?" Ozpin shook his head. "I think we're both nervous, it's too bloody calm."

Goodwitch just mumbled something about getting a drink and got up from the bed, wrapped her self in a white robe tying a black length of fabric around her waist. She walked off to the other side of the room where a mini bar stood with a chiller containing various small bottles and a couple of glasses. Ozpin and Goodwitch weren't necessarily married, but then again they weren't necessarily just associates either. To say it was complicated would be unwise; secretly betrothed would be more appropriate.

"So…" Ozpin said before he coughed a few times. After calming down a bit he tried again, "How'd the rest of the briefing meeting go?"

"I'm so glad that's not contagious," Goodwitch said good humor in her voice. "It went rather splendid. I even wore my general's outfit. They seemed to give me more respect since I was wearing it; I think it must have been a bit of a wake up call. Also that Blake … strange girl asked almost all the questions."

"Oh really? Blake Belladonna?" Ozpin said sitting up in bed the bed covers lying curled around his waist and draped across his legs. He grabbed a black and green-checkered flannel shirt from the nightstand next to his side of the bed. After slipping it on he asked, "When should we tell them? That the skirmishes have already started in Eastern Vale and to the west in Atlas."

Goodwitch thought, and didn't answer. She prepared a strong drink for herself, but not one for Ozpin since he refused her offer when she asked him. "Not right for me, being sick and all," He said.

"Who do you think will win?" Goodwitch asked.

"Am I to philosophical in saying that it is always too early to tell if something is truly going to happen?"

"Yes, you bastard now answer me."

"I don't know," Ozpin said honest and with firmness to make Goodwitch understand. "Based on the look of things the main thing we'll have to contend with is Roman Torchwick and his lowly but powerful band of criminals he calls the White Fang," Ozpin deliberated with himself for a moment then continued on. "That might last for a year, but pretty soon after that we'll face contention from the Rubies. The White Fang after all isn't all that bad, and still salvageable. On top of that a great many Faunus have either benefited from the White Fang or were born into it. I fear the second year of the war may be even worse than the first."

"Let me guess, by the third we'll have to deal with Grimm?" Goodwitch ventured.

"Ah yes … the third year. At this point, for all we know the war could have ended. So it's no use making guesses. Although," Ozpin mused, "it doesn't hurt to make a prediction just to see if you end up being right in the end."

"I think we'll be so distracted by fighting Roman and the Rubies that our three forces will allow Grimm to reach the Primary Rift. Then the true hell of the Second Great War will reveal itself."

Ozpin chuckled surprisingly, "Well, well, well. All this romancing tonight certainly has gotten you into a sour mood."

Goodwitch just took a drink and swallowed. After clinking the ice around in her glass for a few seconds she said once more, "I guarantee this war will last much longer than any of us want it too … but it will also end at a much earlier time than anyone expects."


	5. Roman's Legion

**Chapter 5: Roman's Legion**

January 4th, 1300

 _8:00 AM_

Roman stood on the rocky ledge overlooking the valley below. The air above him was filled with acrid smoke – but that was a deception like so many things down below. The fog was artificially produced and the trees hadn't been placed by nature to obscure the man made labyrinth built on and partially in the valley floor.

The smoke above Roman had mysteriously moved in yesterday, once his trainees had begun their initiation in the ruins below. The ruins themselves had been sealed up tight when Roman and an advanced scout team had discovered them, but Roman was confident his trainees under the guidance of some of the White Fang's most skilled leaders could bust their way inside.

"Is everything going according to plan?" A cold voice from someone standing next to Roman asked.

"Yes. The tunnel teams have already breached the first three gates on both the east and west sides," Roman responded.

"They are inside the compound? Great, have them report," Cinder said. "As soon as they find something have them report. You see the smoke above us? What does that look like to you?"

"The darkness you mean? I remember that stuff came from the Grim Sphere. But this stuff…" Roman said thinking, he then looked much closer. "Nope, this stuff is definitely just smoke, and a whole lot of it at that. Remind me again why we're trying to search this place? This was your idea after all."

"Since we've basically been running scared without drawing attention to ourselves I'm assuming you're trying to avoid conflict with Ozpin's army," Cinder said. "Although the only reason why you would do that is because you know we'd get crushed if the White Fang went up against Ozpin's army. So I've decided that it is prudent to get inside the ruin in order to find out if there is another artifact summoning the smoke."

"If that's true," Roman interjected. "Than that means the artifact is merely sending out a distress single, or simply it's putting up a location marker. After all if you hadn't revealed the invisible smoke we would have never found this place."

"Do you have a guess as to what the artifact does?" Cinder asked staring down at the trees that somehow concealed the massive structure beneath their leaves.

"Well first of all," Roman began. "Based on reports from my captains down there among the trainees it seems most of the trees are false."

"You mean like an illusion?" Cinder's interest had been piqued, the trees down below didn't not at all look fake.

"Not … exactly," Roman said slowly. "The trainees keep running into them so they must be real, but any injuries on the trainees seem to vanish as soon as one of the captains touch the tree that just injured the particular trainee."

"Interesting, a very elaborate illusion … or perhaps it's something different," Cinder said. She mused for a moment longer then said rather sharply, "Is that it?"

"Hmmm?" Roman said seemingly caught off guard. "Oh good lord no. I've sent a few extra captains down into this 'forest' and they've discovered more about the trees. The most recent reports say that the trees share some common factor with the smoke above, those with a high level of magical clairvoyance sense that both the smoke and trees are solid illusions."

"Interesting, solid illusions …" Cinder said trailing off. After she finished the quick train of thought Cinder commented. "How do you … get magical clairvoyance?"

"Oh when you come in … indirect contact … I don't fucking know!" Roman Torchwick growled in frustration.

Cinder's eyes widened only slightly, but then like Roman she focused back on the solid illusion of trees below. Contemplating the news that some people suddenly gained magical clairvoyance.

January 8th, 1300

 _8:45 AM_

"You're up late," Cinder commented noting that Roman looked like his body was trying to look tired but failed.

"Grumpy that's what I am, what the hell is taking them so long?" Roman grumbled. "It's literally been 4 days!"

Cinder was worried Roman was angry, but it wasn't because of sleep or lack thereof. "How about we go down there ourselves and find out what's taking so long?" She suggested.

After sighing in agreement Roman said, "Sure, whatever. So long as we get this … thing before anyone from the Rubies or Ozpin's army show up and discover us here. We need to move – been here too long."

"Let's walk and talk," Cinder said. And the turned on the spot walking back away from the cliff. "The path's this way dumbass," She called over her shoulder at Roman who was looking confused.

Roman shook his head and trotted up to Cinder's side. After walking for a few seconds Roman said, "I knew that…whatever. You said talk? So talk."

"First of all, what's the activity of the Rubies?" Cinder asked. As Roman informed her they walked forward for a few more paces then turned sharply to the right going right up to the edge of the cliff. Another 90 degree right took them down a gradually declining set of 'natural' stone stairs.

"There are so many of them. I highly doubt any Faunus not currently enrolled in Beacon or still loyal to the White Fang is not over with Ruby. Not all of them are calling themselves Rubies – some of the more recent ones are actually just a boat load of independent mercenaries – but all of them still take Ruby's word as absolute law. Maybe it's because she's provided them with an actual free home. There's this vast area of mountains cutting into about half of Northern Vale and stretching beyond to the north. Not only has Ruby provided them with actual freedom, she's also been able to solve grievances very quickly and make sure everyone is getting what they need pretty damn quickly."

"And what about what you said earlier? About the Rubies finding us here? Aren't most of them just hiding out in the Northern Vale mountains?"

"Think about it Cinder. There's a war going on, granted nothing too major has happened yet – we may have stumbled on something major – but that doesn't mean things aren't happening. I guarantee Ozpin is already trying desperately to secure major landmarks in the continent of Vale. By judgment and strategy so early in the conflict Ozpin won't venture too far away from where he's constructed the Beacon training facility."

"How do you know how far he's gotten already?"

"I don't know, which is why I want to find whatever is inside this compound. If the artifact inside this one is anything like the Grim Sphere than this will give us a major fucking advantage in this war. Just imagine it, what could we do with such power?"

"We would definitely gain something no one else has. Now since we're almost there, what about a quick discussion on Grimm. I know for a fact that he is the main cause of the skirmishes in Suthix and Atlas. What's your take on him?" Cinder asked.

"Grimm? Slimy bastard, never did trust him. And I thought Grimm was just a Grim, but apparently even that's not true. After all Grim can't just up and possess people, just like Grimm has done. Grimm has some serious mojo by himself, we already know that much. But possessing people? What do you make of that?" Roman said.

"Well I think some of his power is locked away inside the Primary Rift, so he's limited as to what he can do. That's why Grimm's so insistent on getting to the middle of Valve – but as we both know that isn't going to happen any time soon. Too many people surrounding the middle at once for it to be easy."


	6. Artifact of Smoke and Illusion

**Chapter 6: Artifact of Smoke and Illusion**

January 8th, 1300

 _7:35 PM_

Roman squinted through the darkness towards the faintly outlined doorway in the distance. "Couldn't you give us a light, huh Cinder? I can barely see what the walls floor or ceiling looks like."

"I'm not sure that would be the wisest idea," Cinder said stooping for a moment picking something off the ground. "This is a discarded torch, still very usable. Obviously whoever came through this particular tunnel first did not want anyone seeing what the walls or floor or ceiling looked like."

After speaking Cinder simply dropped the torch and kept going Roman followed and a moment later he stepped on something that crunched. A snap occurred when Roman put more of his weight on the particular foot. Cinder whirled and in a barely audible voice asked, "What was that?"

"I think I just stepped on a skull," Roman said blanching, grateful that the darkness concealed his facial expressions from Cinder. "Sounded old and it must have been overlooked by the scouting party."

"Humph," Cinder grunted quietly then continued forward towards the door. Roman followed close behind Cinder because the tunnel was narrowing to roughly the size of the up and coming doorframe. The closer they got the more the light became an illusion. When Cinder reached the door itself she said it felt soft at her touch, from behind Roman took his eyes away from Cinder long enough to notice that the door what rippling.

"What the hell? Cinder, look at the door!" Roman barked.

At the sound of Roman's voice Cinder shook her head from side to side once and then … stepped through the door itself. This cause another ripple in the form of Cinder. After a moment and when Roman didn't immediately follow her the door smoothed out into the shape it had once been when Cinder had touched it. Roman leaned forward and considered the door before him. Suddenly he had an idea and said, "Lights activate!"

Lights then flooded the chamber at Roman's simple command. Above the door there were three options for; exit, treasure room, annex chamber. Roman wondered which one he should go for. Not the exit since he had just came from there, the treasure room? That option was currently highlighted and Roman rationalized that since no one had come back from the scouting party, nor had they reported back yet from the scouting party, Roman knew that option wasn't really viable.

Considering the third destination option, annex chamber, Roman knew somehow that the artifact was contained there. It was the least likely option since the logical option would for the artifact to be in the treasure room. But as Roman remembered this artifact's power was illusions or that much of an elaborate disguise had been put in place in order to conceal the artifact.

Roman decided to just speak again, "Destination: annex chamber!"

Responding again to Roman simply speaking, the highlighted option became the one he desired. And as soon as Roman stepped through the door he appeared in a vast yet closed off spherical chamber. Looking behind him Roman discovered that he was completely closed off. "That's not concerning," Roman muttered. No looking forward and saw an object floating in the middle of the room, it was oddly long and tall.

Roman moved forward to get a closer look at the artifact and indeed that what it was. Floating suspended somehow 20 feet above the annex floor. The artifact was strange looking to Roman, it looked like the exterior of a spinal cord, but much more mechanical and with sucker nodes extending out from the top and bottom as well as from the left and right sides of each flat metal spinal disc.

The artifact itself rippled like it was an illusion. Roman looked ever closer and suddenly when he was about 10 feet from coming in contact with the artifact it reshaped itself before his very eyes. The artifact now looked like it would perfectly fit Roman's back without much trouble. "Roman Torchwick, do you accept this power?" A genderless monotone voice said, it seemed to be emanating from the artifact itself.

It was disturbing enough that the thing knew his name, but knowing what he wanted as well? "How do you know such things?" Roman asked feeling foolish that he even considered taking the artifact. Obviously this one was at least as advanced as the Grim Sphere. "I know you're an artifact, are you sentinel? What are you called?"

"Sentinel?" The artifact asked. "Incorrect. Message and image not prerecorded, system of Metal Grim Spine lacking in updates."

Roman shook himself awake. "There's a system inside you?" He asked.

"Preprogrammed," The artifact called MGS answered. "Soon as a sentient being attaches itself to Metal Grim Spine then new system arrives from a prepackaged location from within the sentient being."

A section of the wall slid open from behind Roman. Cinder and 12 White Fang captains dropped down into the annex chamber. "Roman? What is that thing?" Cinder's voice was dangerous and bordering on insanity.

"What? Where are the trainees?" Roman demanded. "We've just made the most major discovery ever, I have no idea how this artifact works or even how to use it, but it does have a lot of power."

"The trainees as you keep calling them are really soldiers. They've more than completed their training, when I entered the treasure room I encountered bodies strewn everywhere in a central square structure. Multiple doors along each wall lead off into storage units filled to the brim with … nothing. There was bloody thing in that damn treasure chamber. I'm assuming you had a lot more luck than I did," Cinder said.

Roman looked at her and commented, "All the trainees that had come on this mission are dead. Shame, well looks like the rest of our army is contained within the raided and fortified first factory of Schnee Dust. And it looks like what we discovered here will be a major turning point in the war."

"Warning incorrect vessels present, provide the correct vessel to unlock the power," MGS said then went silent.

Roman turned to speak with Cinder, who stepped closer. "Cinder, was there anyone alive … anywhere inside this facility?" Roman asked.

"No, not anymore that is," Cinder said. "They're all dead, there was an entire crew down here. But … I'll let the captain explain it."

"No one survived because we killed them all. Apparently Grimm had arrived here before us, and possessed most of the working crew. When we broke through to the treasure chamber we discovered that he was close to cracking into the annex chamber."

"And that would have been bad?" Roman asked.

"Very bad," Cinder said ominously.

January 8th, 1300

 _8:00 PM_

Blake stood just behind the bush line, looking into the clearing at the gathering of soldiers. Among them was Weiss and Yang, Blake knew that much. What Blake couldn't decide was whether to join them or go see if Ruby would be willing to accept another member. "What do you think I should do?" Blake asked whispering to the angel that crouched next to her.

"What do I think? You should go with what makes most sense. What do I think?" Karael asked herself. "Well I think you should go be Weiss right now and replace her. That way you will be with your lover – girlfriend – Yang. And that way Weiss can go be with Ruby, her girlfriend."

Blake nodded, "That makes sense. Sure I'll go with that." She got up and walked out from behind the bushes. Almost immediately Weiss spotted her.

"Blake?" Weiss asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to replace you Weiss, I need to be with Yang … and frankly with all the personal shit you've been through in the past year well … you need to be with Ruby."


	7. Born Again Atheist

**Chapter 7: Born Again Atheist**

January 8th, 1300

 _8:05 PM_

"Welcome to the troop, glad you could join us."

"Thank you, sir, glad to be here," Blake said smiling in return as she gave a firm handshake to the commander standing in front of her. He was blonde, human, and he wore smoky leather armor that slightly blended in with his surroundings.

"Who will you be replacing, Ma'am?" A slightly wiry man said, standing next to the commander, holding a clipboard with an obvious stack of roll call sheets clipped to the board.

"Sir, I will be replacing Weiss Schnee, and my name is Blake Belladonna," Blake responded right before someone tapped her shoulder and coughed. She turned and before catching sight of the person asked, "Yes?"

Yang's smile stretched halfway across her face. "Oh my god it's you! Holy shit, it's actually you I … Blake. How are you?" Yang said still smiling. Before the friendly smile faded Blake responded.

"Good now that you're here!" Blake said honestly and enthusiastically. She then grabbed Yang by both shoulders and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Yang caught Blake by surprise and spun the cat Faunus around once then held her tightly as the passion deepened.

Chuckles and cat calls came from off to one side from the soldiers watching. Yang pulled back and grinned, "Well that was unexpected, but definitely pleasant!"

"What do you mean?" Blake said reading deeper into Yang's words and looking at her expression. "Have you already been fighting?"

"Ha, do you even know where you are? Blake?" Yang said somewhat concerned for her friend's direction senses.

"Shit the east right?" Blake said in surprisingly genuine sympathy. This received confirmations from the gathered soldiers. "Skirmishes got it. So how have things really been going? And what are you guys fighting anyway?"

"Surprisingly enough we've received a lot of resistance, and we're only trying to occupy some key areas so we can defend them," Yang explained. "We have our sights set on a last ditch effort fortress, which would help us when the war starts winding down … just in surviving that is."

"Oh okay," Blake said. "Wait, Ma'am, why are you explaining this?"

Yang laughed like it was obvious, and it probably was. "I'm the leader of this platoon silly!" Yang's voice still held a lot of excitement obviously from seeing her girlfriend again. "It's been a long time since I've seen you, where've you been? I haven't seen you since the briefing in mid-December."

"Yeah?" One of the solders near the back dressed in sniper gear asked. "Yang's been saying you're our secret weapon. So what's so special about you?"

"Half me and half her own abilities," Karael said stepping out from behind the tree at the edge of the clearing. The angel walked forward and approached the group. "Good evening everyone how are you all doing? Do not worry, I am not a black nor am I a fallen angel. Yes those are both real, but so am I."

Everyone was shocked into silence for a moment, a good angel joining their forces? How could they not loose now? These thoughts ran through most everyone's heads, and after a moment deliberation swept through the encampment like a plague. There were now a lot of words being exchanged among the soldiers in hushed tones. Many of them didn't want to somehow upset the goddess like figure in their midst.

Blake realized something. "You don't have your wings unfurled," She commented.

"No I do not," Karael said. "I think that would be too much for even these already hardened soldiers."

Yang shook her head, momentarily confused. "Wait so you have an angel watching out for you?" Yang asked Blake.

"Not so much as watching over just working with. We're both being hunted by our own kind, her by dark and fallen angels me by humans and some bitchier Faunus," Blake said in response.

"Well whatever happened before today I could sure use both of your girl's help," Yang said.

"Help with what, I might ask?" Karael said.

"Well," Yang said deliberating for a moment then she continued. "The soldiers have been downplaying it, but we've encountered some serious problems with capturing major locations as you may have already heard. Right now we're having some particular trouble with this place called Hemlock. Damn near impossible to breach … but that's not the problem we need to deal with."

"So what's the plan so far?" Blake asked.

"We're thinking of taking Hemlock by going at it like island hopping. But instead of islands we're going for fortresses. Things should be pretty straightforward," Yang explained.

"You did say it was nearly impossible to breach Hemlock. What did you mean by that?" Karael asked.

"I meant it's literally impossible to breach Hemlock without bloodshed," Yang said. "Sorry should've have explained that earlier. Now, our first target has not revealed itself since we haven't been able to get close enough to examine the terrain surrounding Hemlock."

"Well I am an angel," Karael said. "Just let me handle the scouting, I will fly in and scout things out."

"Be careful," Yang cautioned. "The Grim inside Hemlock are in frenzy. They can sense Grimm vying for the Primary Rift and that means they'll be reunited with their long lost kin inside the darkness. Now when I say darkness I literally mean the very darkness that originally brought the Grim to our world of Remnant."

"Very well then," Karael said. "I will fly and. And I will be carefu, do not worry."After that the angel jumped straight up in the air ascending much higher than either Blake or Yang could ever do. Karael unfurled her wings and took flight heading off towards Hemlock.

After the angel left Blake looked at Yang and sighed, "Now what?"

"Well first things first I'll introduce you to my platoon," Yang said. At the nervous look on Blake's face Yang assured her, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll like you, enough to die with you? Maybe not, but we'll see about that."

Blake just nodded and both girls turned together to face the gathered soldiers around. Blake let out a small gasp of breath at the sight of all the gathered men. The shear size of the army before her was astounding, and Blake had no idea how many there were. "Hello," Blake said.

Many of the soldiers just stared but a few nodded in greeting. One of them stepped forward and asked, "Who's this commander Yang?"

"This is Blake Belledona," Yang said and apparently this was enough of an explanation. Some of the soldiers cheered and the one that had spoken stepped forward and held out his hand. Blake shook it firmly.

However most of the soldiers were just staring at her. Not exactly accepting but then again not exactly supportive; when push came to shove Blake was sure they would be willing to lend a hand. Standing in the way of an enemy's death stroke? Well Blake would have to prove herself if she wanted that kind of trust.

After the majority of the soldiers had gone off to do other things, Yang turned to Blake and asked, "So … how are you feeling?"

"Like the only way I'll make a difference in anything is to do it myself. After all god's and monsters exist, and since I've seen angels demons must exist. Therefore I can kill them, leading me to believe that if I try hard enough on my own merit I can literally do anything. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm a born again atheist. And going into war, I think that's a good thing."


	8. Experimental Mass Manipulation

**Chapter 8: Experimental Mass Manipulation**

January 20th, 1300

 _12:04 AM_

"Argh! What is it now?" One of the SBE's said as he heard the decent of the elevator. The only reason the elevator was activated was due to the fact that one of the White Fang members upstairs refused to use the new system. "And why can't they just use the teleporter? It works!"

"Calm down, sir," A SBE named S41 said. "I may be the only surviving member of the early fifty SBE but that doesn't mean I know much. You need to focus sir."

"Don't know much?" S51 said astonished. "Are you kidding me? You know more about the secret project than I do!"

"What I mean sir is that you know a lot more about interacting with people. The only reason I'm not puking out my guts talking to you, is because a moment ago I saw you working on the secret project," S41 clarified. "Look when they get here don't tell them anything about our real name's meaning. They can't know that S1 died only just after the first Great War started, but had lived for at least 200 years up until that point. The SBE's have been chasing immortality for a long time, but the fact of the matter is whenever we do that it almost always ends in one of us being killed." S41 looked behind her at the elevator grinding to a painful to hear halt. The White Fang would soon be upon them. "Listen I can't talk for much longer, I know why they're here – they're here for me. I'm who they want."

"Why?" S51 asked desperate for answers. "What's the meaning of this? Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

"I couldn't find the appropriate time, but no it seems I've run out of time," S41 gently squeezed S51's shoulder but then she let go. "Continue the secret project sir. Don't forget me, I may disappear forever."

"You can't go … I, oh god. I love you!"

"COME WITH US! DO NOT HESITATE!" A thrust up in full battle armor White Fang thug said to S41 as he stopped several feet from them coming from a dead sprint. 7 other very similar and equally geared goons showed up behind him and all of them each pointed a compact high impact compressed highly volatile dust rifle directly at S41.

"You fools!" S41 nearly roared her voice taking on a dangerous quality. "What have you done?"

"What do you mean? What's going on?" S51 said in alarm. "What-."

"Cease and desist! You have hesitated S41 and we told you not to, no watch as the last of you burn to ashes!"

Suddenly there was a flash and things became so frantic time sped up. After what must have been a few minutes S51 found himself kneeling over a bleeding out S41. "How did this happen? Why did this happen?" He begged her to tell him something.

S41 coughed then weakly said these, her last words before her body went limp and cold.

"I never really knew what I was getting into when I became the wife of S40. I expected things to be great … but nowhere in history of the SBE's has an S married another S. We've always married outside our organization, mainly to get knowledge from the outside in a discrete way. No time to explain further, get inside the secret project and fire it up. It's fully functional … it has been for about 2 weeks now. I've just had you doing maintenance … remember … 0 is still out there … some … where …"

Date Unknown – Possibly a few days after the slaughter of the SBE's

 _Time Unknown_

While S51 was inside the secret project he dreamt. There was no way to tell the time inside the secret project so S51 drifted in and out of consciousness every so often. He sometimes wondered what happened outside the secret project but the EMM had been too cleverly constructed – the parts for it had almost literally appeared out of thin air.

The dream S51 was currently having was that the EMM had stopped and was opening up. Which didn't make sense. For what must have been days the EMM had been going and never stopping. S51 jolted into full wakefulness. There was no mistaking it now, the EMM was opening up and had already finally stopped on its long journey.

January 20th, 1300

 _12:00 PM_

"Whoa, look at that!" Ruby said excitedly as a colossal metallic monstrosity about the size of four large apartment complexes respectively spread out across its gargantuan yet somehow nimble form came steamrolling across the vast permafrost tundra plain that stretched out at the base of the Northern Vale Mountains. "What is it?"

"Looks like either the best mechanical invention, or the worst attempt at conforming a small city into a moving fortress. Either way it's impressive," Bell said giving a low whistle at the sight of the thing stampeding across almost 100 miles of permafrost tundra in almost no time flat.

"That thing is impressive, I wonder what it wants," Ruby mused. She waited and soon enough the metal collosi ended its run by placing its upermost section level with the stone platform both Ruby and bell were standing on. "Now what?"

"Uh … I think it wants us to get on. If that's alright with you?" Bell said.

Ruby nodded, "Well if we can find who or what is piloting this thing, maybe be can stand a better chance against the forces inside the Primary Rift. After all, the silly armies battling it out in what they call the Second Great War … well they don't realize the real danger. They just think Grimm is another side in the war, but they're wrong."

Ruby fell silent then and walked out onto the colossis's back, when Ruby came to about the midpoint of the raised up ridged section she discovered a descrete hatch. "Hey Bell! Help me with this hatch!" Ruby called out. In response Bell climbed on as well and went over to Ruby and the hatch.

It actually took both of them to lift it up, mainly because two unlocking mechinisms combined with awkward weight made it almost impossible to lift with just one person. When the hatch was opeened a very awake man was staring back up at them. "What the hell?" Ruby said reeling back from the hatch.

When the man stood up from inside the metal monstrosity Bell screamed, "What the hell?"

Suddenly from behind them Faunus gaurds jumped up from their relaxed positions, grabbed their weapons and poured out of the guardhouse behind where the three figures currently stood utop the autonomus collosi.

"Who are you? State your name and purpose! Immediately!" Barked the captain of the guard, who coincidentally was visiting this particular guard post. He was a dog Faunus, but definitely NOT one of the friendly ones. More like the worst bulldog crossed with a wolf but still domesticated enough to settle down and have a small family.

"My name is S51, I'm the last SBE. SBE stands for Sentient Beings Eternal. We're a group that's been chasing immortality for some-"

"Wait a minute!" Ruby shouting pointing a finger at S51's chest. "I read about you in my Great War history class! You cooks thought you could live longer through odd expiriments. I have to ask, did any of them work?"

"Not very well," S51 explained. Once the guards saw that S51 was friendly enough to naturally strike up a conversation with the indomidible Ruby, things were safe enough. However, Bell and the captain of the guard were suspiscious and moved just a little bit closer towards Ruby, just in case of violence.

"Explain," Ruby demanded, and the way she said it – with two very dangerous looking individuals creeping closer – there was no way S51 could have refused.


End file.
